Duck takes the Mail
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Duck takes the mail after Percy pops a value he starts falling a sleep a few times can he get the job done?


Duck takes the Mail

Note: No negative reviews please.

Duck was pulling his last train for the day when he saw Percy.

"Evening Percy." he smiled.

"Hello Duck nice to see you." smiled Percy. "Busy day?"

"Yes." replied Duck.

"I best get ready to pull the mail." puffed Percy and he began to puff when a value popped.

"You ok?" asked Duck.

"I popped a value best guess because of those trucks James left me." sighed Percy.

"I best take you to the Steamworks." said Duck.

"Thanks." said Percy. "It's been a while since we hanged out."

"Yes indeed it has the last time we did something together was when Samson was bragging about knowing where the Blue Mountain Quarry was." said Duck.

"(Percy chuckles) I remember that."

Soon they were at the Steamworks.

"What happened my friend?" asked Victor.

"Value popped." explained Percy. "Duck I would ask Thomas to do the Mail but since you are here I'll ask you."

"Of course the Great Western Way would say yes to that but could you tell me how you do it?" asked Duck.

"I start the far side to the nearest." explained Percy.

"Right but what about the Fat Controller?" asked Duck.

"Do not worry I will tell the Fat Controller." replied Victor.

"Thanks." replied Duck and puffed off.

Soon he picked up the Mail Trucks.

"Far Side of Sodor 1st Percy said best follow his instructions to the letter." puffed Duck.

Soon the Fat Controller saw Duck pull the mail into Great Waterton.

"Duck good luck with pulling the Mail." said the Fat Controller.

"Thank you sir. (yawns) Sorry sir." yawned Duck.

"It's best you get some sleep after pulling the mail." replied the Fat Controller.

"Yes sir." agreed Duck as he puffed off to Kellsthorpe where he almost fell asleep. "I don't usually stay up nearly 24 hours but I must do Percy's mission before going to sleep. I will not let Percy down I will not."

AT Callan Station Duck dropped off the mail and fell asleep for a minute until Henry whistled.

"Wakey wakey Duck." he called.

"Thanks." replied Duck and he pulled away. "Next stop Ulfstead Castle."

"Second to last stop." said his driver.

"(Duck yawns) Right."

Soon he puffed all the way up to Ulfstead Castle where Stephen and Glynn were waiting.

"(Duck yawns) Evening Stephen and this must be Glynn."

"Correct and you are?" asked Glynn.

"Duck Sodor's No.8 Engine real name Montague."

"Any reason you're here?" asked Stephen. "Not that I'm not happy to see you."

"I am pulling the mail while Percy is having his value fixed." replied Duck.

"That's good." smiled Glynn. "How do you know Percy?" asked Glynn.

"I'll make this brief." replied Duck. "When I joined the railway Percy showed me around and he and I teamed up against Gordon, Henry and James when they were bossing us around we all got into trouble but the message was given to the Fat Controller but it seems Gordon has forgotten."

"He really must learn respect." said Stephen and Duck got ready to leave. "See you next time Duck."

"Yes nice to meet you Glynn." replied Duck as he puffed away.

"Likewise." smiled Glynn.

Soon the sun was coming up and Duck arrived at Knapford.

"(Duck yawns) I best report to Percy before I get some sleep."

So he returned to the Steamworks.

"How'd it go Duck?" asked Percy.

"I fell asleep a few times but I did the job." replied Duck.

"And very well indeed Duck." said the Fat Controller and Duck tried to puff away only to fall asleep.

"I'll take him to his shed sir my value is fixed." explained Percy.

"Good also thank him for his help." said the Fat Controller.

"I will sir." said Percy as he puffed Duck to his shed.

Three hours later...

"Had a nice sleep Duck?" asked Percy as Duck woke up.

"Yes thanks." replied Duck.

"I should be thanking you for doing a great job pulling the mail." smiled Percy.

"My pleasure." smiled Duck.

And soon he got ready to work.

"Want to do the mail again at a later date?" offered Percy.

"Of course." smiled Duck as he coupled up to the Slip Coaches and soon the two friends puffed happily off to work.

The End


End file.
